1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of carrying cargo and more particularly to the carrying of a sailboard and related equipment (sale, mast, boom) sail from a stowed away location to the shoreline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacks of various designs and configurations are commonly used by hikers. The backpack load is usually mounted vertically along the backside of the carrier. The vertical mounting limits the length of cargo that may be carried especially down steep slopes common near the shore.
The vertical mounting of a long, broad, flat object such as a sailboard is not prevalent because of the weight (40 pounds) and length of the sailboard. Further, such vertical mounting engages the prevailing wind and may result in the application of an uncontrollable rotational force on the sailboard which the user may not be able to safely control.
Present practice is to carry the sailboard during the first trip, then return for the remainder of the equipment for a second trip. Attempting to carry the entire package at one time is difficult because the added weight and ungainliness of the sail, mast and boom creates a package which is awkward to control. More control is available by carrying the package above the head. However, the weight of the package quickly tiers the arms and the package usually come to rest upon the head. The weight of the package on the head also limits ones ability to move ones head to safely navigate.
Some attempts to solve the problem have been made. One attempt uses a strap to bundle the implements into one package. The strap is then slung over one shoulder to carry the load along the opposite side of the body. This arrangement does not distribute the weight evenly and quickly tires the one shoulder.
Another attempt to solve the problem introduces a carriage with large wheels to be tied to one end of the package. This device does not solve the problem of negotiating steps, cliffs, soft sand, etc. Further, the size of the frame and wheels create a storage and transportation problem for the device itself.
Thus, there has long been a need for an arrangement to carry a sailboard and its implements. It is desired that the carrying position of the sailboard be horizontal to reduce wind loading.
Further, it is desired that the position of the package on the body not interfere with negotiating steep terrain yet be in a position accessible to the arms to compensate for rotational forces.
Additionally, it is desired that the weight of the package be symmetrically distributed on the body for ease of carrying and control.